Mochi
In the Hetalia universe, mochi (also known as "Blobs") are strange, sentient creatures that resemble the nations in both appearance and sometimes personality. They are based on the Japanese rice cake of the same name. Mochi nations are usually portrayed as white, round, and flexible. They can change shape and sprout appendages and miniature flags from their bodies. The mochi were introduced in a series of side strips. Estonia encounters America mochi, who acts strangely and speaks in short English sentences, and proceeds to become his caretaker. Shortly thereafter, several other mochi nations appear. Mochi do not normally appear in main installments of Hetalia and are primarily used in spin-off mochi strips. America mochi has made short appearances at Christmas and Halloween events, usually accompanied by Estonia. The mochi also act as mascots for Himaruya's Kitayume website and are featured in short segments in Hetalia: The Beautiful World episodes. Mochi America Mochi America is the first mochi to be introduced. He is depicted with blue eyes and lines resembling glasses, and is capable of sprouting hands, legs, wings, and mechanical arms. Mochi America possesses shape-shifting abilities, at one point growing four legs and enlarging so that Estonia could ride him. He is the third hardest of the mochi. Like his nation self, Mochi America enjoys unhealthy foods such as chocolate syrup and, if neglected, will become obese. He can be easily befriended through food offerings. He is compulsive, hyper, and random, and has had troubles with the police. Mochi America speaks in short English sentences and fragments. Often, he will respond to others with "It's Okay, I'm American," regardless of the situation. He insults Estonia and the other mochi nations, referring to Mochi Italy as a pig and Mochi Canada as hairy. He is described as crazy but with no malice. Twice, he purports that lettuce is his father. In one instance, he consumes a lettuce leaf, but is not perturbed to learn it is his father. In another scenario, Mochi America believes a head of lettuce to be capable of speech, that it is his father, and that together they will destroy the world. Much to Mochi America's dismay, Mochi Canada eats it. Belarus According to Himaruya, Mochi Belarus' body has have pieces of meat stuck to it. Cameroon Mochi Cameroon is a mochi who loves football, but hates the football ball. Canada Mochi Canada is the third mochi to be introduced. He is purchased online for for $1.50. Mochi Canada has large blue eyes, lines under his eyes similar to glasses, and a large hair curl. He is the second softest mochi and carries a bag in the shape of a polar bear. Like his human counterpart, he is shy, but hysteric. When mentioned that he looks similar to Mochi America, he became greatly upset, cries, and declares himself Canadian. Mochi America is shown to occasionally forget about him. Mochi Canada enjoys maple syrup with pancakes. He apparently disappears easily, so Estonia decides not to take him to America's Halloween party. According to Himaruya, Mochi Canada will someday save the world. England Mochi England is the fourth mochi to be introduced. He is brought to Estonia by his owner, an old English gentleman, to meet his fellow mochi. He is a snobby, spoiled, and "tsundere" blob. He has England's thick eyebrows and a small top hat. While Estonia found him extremely clean, his owner claims he was a hooligan. He is constantly annoyed and mocked by Mochi America. He is the fifth softest of the mochi. France Mochi France appears to have the facial appearance of his human counterpart and and a love for beauty. Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Media Category:Alternative Universes